Le purgatoire pour un ange
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Angel n'est pas mort. Peut-être aurait-il préféré. Surtout quand un certain être bleu ne cesse de vouloir veiller sur lui. - Nightcrawler/Angel OS


**Note :** J'vais vous avouer un truc : j'connais pas le prénom d'Angel et je n'ai même pas vérifié. Hehe. …. Mauvaise autrice.  
 **Note 2 :** J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'mettre un peu de Peter dans cette fic. Vous comprenez c'mon obsession, hehe…  
 **Note 3 :** N'a pas relu  
 **Prompt :** Laisse nous faire !

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Angel pensait atterrir au paradis.  
C'était un peu bête, carrément défaitiste, mais après tout, il avait manqué de mourir.  
Il avait suivi ce bonhomme gigantesque qui lui avait redonné des ailes, il avait cru à son salut, il avait servi sa cause, et…  
Il avait cru mourir.

Mais il n'était pas mort. Déjà parce qu'il ressentit quasiment dans l'immédiat, une douleur dans le dos assez fulgurante. Ensuite, parce que ça sentait bon. Comme la lavande, ou la rose. Quelque chose d'agréable.  
Depuis combien de temps Angel n'avait-il pas senti une odeur aussi bonne ? Se contentant de celle de la sueur et des bas-fonds…

Mais la douleur l'inquiéta, et il se redressa.  
Ce fut-là, que la voix l'interrompit :

\- Fais attention à toi ! Tu n'es pas encore rétabli totalement…

Cette voix lui semblait inconnue, avec un fond d'accent allemand, et toute l'inquiétude du monde dans ses sonorités.  
Angel se tourna vers elle, avant de voir un visage plus que familier.

L'être bleu, cette espèce de mutant démon, qu'il avait affronté lorsqu'il était encore combattant dans des cages.  
Il fronça les sourcils en signe de désapprobation de la présence du bleu devant lui.

\- …J'crois que j'aurais préféré mourir.  
\- Tu es sûr ? Tes ailes…Elles n'ont rien, tu sais ? Enfin, on a pu les soigner.

Angel grogna encore, et se redressa malgré les recommandations du mutant bleu :

\- M'en fous. Qu'est-ce que je fais dans la même pièce que _toi_ ?  
\- Eh bien, tu te trouves à l'Institut Charles Xavier…  
\- Et l'autre type ? Celui que je suivais ?  
\- …Il est mort

Pas bonne nouvelle ça.  
L'ennemi l'avait donc battu….Et avait rapatrié le mutant ailé ici pour le soigner. Très étrange. Angel n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on prenne soin de lui.

\- Enfin…Je te conseille de te reposer, d'accord ? Encore un peu… Après j'imagine que tu feras ce que tu veux…  
\- Pas besoin de me le dire. Dès que je suis guéri, j'm'envole par la même fenêtre d'où tu te tiens.

Au lieu de sembler réprobateur, le mutant bleu lui fit un sourire. Ce genre de sourire qu'Angel ne connaissais pas tant, et qu'il lui fit comme un coup au cœur.  
Ce qu'on appelait un sourire plein de bienveillance, et de compassion.  
Angel préféra refermer les yeux. Au moins il ne voyait plus rien.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le diablotin était parti.  
Il les referma et se rendormit.

* * *

Ce fut un bruit de mâchage qui le réveilla.  
Quand Angel rouvrit les yeux, et qu'il se redressa, il vit une autre silhouette accoudé à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Cette silhouette-là, il l'avait déjà vu aussi, mais ne l'avais jamais affronté dans une cage de combat.  
La chevelure argentée permettait pourtant de le reconnaître.  
Un autre des mutants qu'il avait affronté.

\- Vous passez tous un par un pour me déranger ?  
\- Ah ? Non moi je trouve juste marrant de te regarder dormir.

Angel fronça les sourcils et eut envie de lui faire avaler le biscuit qu'il mangeait, mais de travers.

\- Satisfait, alors ?  
\- Plutôt. Et puis, je dois bien avouer que j'étais curieux de voir qui donc obtenait autant l'attention de Kurt.  
\- Kurt ?  
\- Oui. Tu sais, bleu, une queue en pointe…  
\- Ah, lui.

A nouveau, le mutant ailé se renfrogna, rien que de penser à cet être bleu. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Ce gamin… C'était sa faute s'il avait perdu ses ailes.  
Le mutant argenté se releva de sa fenêtre :

\- Bon, j'vais lui dire que t'es réveillé.  
\- Pas besoin, je m'en fiche de ce type !  
\- Hm. Non, tu ne t'en fiches pas, mec. Tu l'aime pas, par contre, oui. Y t'as fait quoi ?  
\- Ca te regarde pas « mec ».  
\- Comme tu veux.

L'autre haussa les épaules, et partit de la pièce. Angel soupira.  
Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de se rendormir tout de suite. Il préféra penser.

A sa propre vie. A ce qu'il avait subi. A ce qu'on lui offrait ici. Des soins. Une possibilité de s'envoler loin.  
Mais ensuite ?

\- Ensuite, si tu veux, tu pourras rester ici, le professeur sera ravi de t'accueillir.

Angel eut un sursaut. Se redressant, il vit une fille rousse l'observer par l'ouverture de la porte. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir de projectile à lui lancer dans la tête, mais toujours est-il, que cette fille avait lu dans ses pensées.

\- Repose-toi encore. Simple conseil…hm. D'ami.

Ami ? Vraiment ? Il ne connaissait même pas cette rousse.

\- Oh, et mon nom c'est Jean.

Avant qu'Angel ne puisse répliquer quelque chose, la rousse était déjà partie.  
Se posant dans le lit il lâcha un long soupir.  
Bon, il semblait entouré, et n'avait pas le choix de ce fait…

* * *

Et en effet.  
Pour une raison qui lui échappait, alors qu'il pouvait sortir de la chambre, et un minimum s'enfuir, Angel resta dans sa chambre pendant des jours. Il eut le temps de voir des visages, de connaître des noms. Il sut ainsi que l'argenté se nommait Peter et avait un humour étrange, que la rousse..Enfin Jean, était assez sérieuse et avait quand même cette affreuse tendance de lire dans ses pensées. Il put revoir aussi Ororo, avec qui il partagea un peu plus d'affinité qu'avec les autres. Il y eut aussi un drôle de type avec des lunettes, qu'il avait aussi vu pendant le combat. Celui-là s'appelait Scott et était plutôt sympa.

Et bien sûr, il y eut Kurt. Le bleu. Le diablotin.  
D'ailleurs, à y penser, le mutant en convalescence se rendit compte qu'il vit surtout Kurt plus que les autres. Kurt qui l'observait toujours avec ce regard si doux. Kurt qui était là pour lui dès qu'il avait besoin d'une chose…Sans se laisser pourtant marcher sur les pieds.  
Kurt.

Il lui donnait envie de vomir.  
Angel était sûr et certain que ce type était gentil avec lui exprès pour se faire pardonner. Parce qu'à ses yeux, ça n'était pas possible autrement.  
Et pour les autres, et bien, ils faisaient ça soit par passe-temps – pour Peter – soit par pitié – pour Jean ou Ororo -.

Angel ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils soient vraiment des gens prenant soin de lui.

Et de toute façon, il n'avait besoin de personne. Encore moins des gens qui lui disaient « Reste dans ton lit, laisse nous-faire ! ».  
Il détestait être dépendant.

Et ce jour-là, Angel y pensait énormément.  
Kurt était toujours vers lui, à l'observer.  
Il avait cette tête qu'il faisait si souvent – trop souvent -, celle du type qui essayait d'ouvrir une conversation sans savoir quoi dire.

C'était affligeant, et au fond, particulièrement agaçant.

\- Tu fais pitié, avait alors lâché le mutant ailé.

Immédiatement, l'être bleu s'était redressé, contre le mur où il était adossé, et son regard fut assez triste.

\- Ah ? Tu…Trouves ?  
\- Ouais. A essayer de gagner mon amitié en me léchant les bottes. C'est ridicule. Je vais te dire un truc : je t'aimerais jamais. Et tu sais pourquoi ?  
\- …Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que d'abord, c'est ta faute si j'ai perdu mes ailes. Donc dégage. De toute façon, j'ai décidé. Je pars.

Angel se leva de son lit. Il pouvait. Il avait bien guéri, il pouvait partir s'il le voulait.  
Levant ses yeux vers l'être bleu, il vit que le visage de Kurt semblait se décomposer de tristesse.  
Il essaya de faire comme si ça ne lui faisait rien.  
Il essaya de faire comme si son cœur ne se serrait pas très fort.  
Parce que c'était vrai quoi… Il détestait ce type non ?

\- …Bon…Alors…Je…Je te laisse…Au…Au revoir…. Prends soin de toi… hm… Salut…

A peine eut il finit sa phrase que Kurt avait disparu.  
Angel soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux, et rassembla le peu d'affaires qu'il avait. C'est-à-dire, vraiment rien. Tout juste un t-shirt.  
Au moins ça serait plus facile pour partir. Moins encombrant.  
Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas d'argent pour s'en sortir. Mais il volerait. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Ouvrant la fenêtre, il alla pour partir.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

Cette voix dans son dos, maintenant il la reconnaissait. Grimaçant, il se demandait si les gens qui vivaient là et venaient si souvent le squatter, allaient tous venir un par un pour lui demander ça. Il ne serait pas surpris si ça arrivait.

Se tournant vers Peter, Angel arqua un sourcil :

\- Oui, et ? Tu penses pouvoir m'en empêcher ?

Peter eut un léger rictus amusé :

\- Nah. Je peux courir vite, mais pas voler. Je pourrais pas te rattraper. Mais je peux toujours essayer de te redemander : tu es vraiment sûr de toi ?  
\- Et pourquoi je ne serais pas sûr ? Vous saviez que je partirais un jour.

Le mutant argenté plongea ses mains dans ses poches et haussa les épaules :

\- J'suis p'têtre pas télépathe, ou quoi, mais j'sais une chose : t'as pas un sou en poche, mec. T'es sûr de pouvoir sortir, et vivre une vie tranquille pèpère ?  
\- Ca ne te regarde pas.  
\- Et pourquoi pas ?

Angel fronça les sourcils et fusilla un peu Peter du regard, avant de secouer la tête et se retourner à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

\- En fais, tu fuis juste. Parce que t'arrives pas à assumer que tu puisses être apprécié de quelqu'un.

Il se crispa. Serra la fenêtre. Il était à deux doigts d'envoyer son poing contre le mutant rapide. Se tournant vers lui, il le regardait d'un air menaçant :

\- Et qu'est ce que t'en sais ?  
\- Pas grand-chose. Mais je sais ce que c'est de pas réussir à assumer. Mais pas pour la même chose. Moi, je me suis pas enfui, j'restais dans la cave de ma mère, à attendre que ça passe.  
\- Et ? Je m'en moque.  
\- Bah tu me demandais ce que j'en savais. Mais ça change rien tu sais ? En quoi c'est mal que Kurt, ou même moi, on t'aime bien ?  
\- Ce type est la cause de la perte de mes ailes.  
\- De ce que j'ai compris, il avait pas le choix, et ensuite, tu en as des nouvelles. Pourquoi tu chouines encore pour ça ?  
\- Je ne chouines pas !

Cette fois, Angel s'était rapproché, prêt à frapper. Mais Peter n'avait pas peur. Après tout, s'il le voulait, il pouvait esquiver.

\- Mouais. Un peu quand même, j'veux dire. Et puis… De toute façon, si c'est pour ça que tu fuis, je peux pas te laisser faire.  
\- Ah, et pourquoi ? fit Angel, l'air blasé  
\- Parce que Kurt fait de son mieux pour se faire pardonner, et que c'est lui qui a le plus pris soin de toi parmi nous tous.

Angel manqua d'être surpris. De tout son séjour, il n'avait jamais vu l'argenté aussi sérieux. Sûrement qu'il tenait pas mal à Kurt. Sûrement étaient-ils bons amis. Parce que lui, Peter, au moins, se laissait apprivoiser par l'air larmoyant du bleu.

\- Et le remercier en t'enfuyant comme un voleur parce que je cite « je n'ai plus d'ailes à cause de lui », serait la pire des façons de faire. Donc je ne te laisserais pas faire. Même si techniquement je peux pas te rattraper.  
\- Et tu vas faire quoi hein ?

Peter eut soudain un petit sourire en coin, avant de sortir de sa ceinture, un tube de chatterton argenté.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait, scotcher quelqu'un au mur, alors je peux le refaire.

Bien qu'il n'ait jamais vu le réel potentiel des capacités du garçon qui lui faisait ça, il y avait quelque chose qui se dégageait de Peter, qui faisait qu'Angel le prit au sérieux.  
Il finit par soupirer. Se reculant, s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

\- …Vous êtes tous insupportables, vous savez ça ?

Peter le voyant faire, s'approcha, et en haussant les épaules, sortit du papier à chewing gum, s'en mettant un dans la bouche :

\- Hmhm, tu veux un chewing gum ?

Angel secoua la tête.  
Au fond, il savait pourquoi il n'était pas parti sur l'instant. Pas parce que Peter l'avait menacé de le scotcher, quoique ça devait être une des raisons.  
Il savait que Peter avait raison. Que ses raisons de haïr les gens étaient bidons. Que la haine, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle était partie.

C'était juste qu'il avait un peu peur. De cette gentillesse qu'il n'avait jamais reçue, de cette attention qui le dérangeait.  
Peur sûrement de la perdre, qu'on lui arrache, comme il avait pu tout perdre, précédemment dans sa vie.

\- …T'as pas peur, toi, de perdre tout ça ? Je veux dire… De ce que je sais, l'institut a déjà été détruit…Les mutants restent en danger….  
\- Bah…Je me dis que tant que je suis debout, et que je peux encore me rappeler des paroles de Cherry Bomb, ça passe.

Angel l'observa, se demandant s'il était stupide.  
Mais au fond, il voyait ce qu'il disait. Il comprenait. En gros, tant qu'il pouvait vivre, et être heureux, alors tout était mieux.  
Ca restait stupide et simpliste… Mais…

Angel se leva. Peter l'observa faire, prêt à faire mumuse avec le scotch. Mais plutôt que de se diriger vers la fenêtre, le mutant ailé laissa ses ailes passer enfin la porte de sa chambre pour sortir…Dans l'institut.  
Sans réfléchir, ou plutôt, en ayant trop réfléchi, il se dirigea vers Kurt.

Kurt qui était dans un coin de l'escalier de l'Institut, à se faire consoler par Mystique. Qu'Angel avait vu aussi à certaines occasions.  
Angel s'avança vers lui.

\- Eh. Kurt. Je peux te parler ?

Mystique observa le mutant ailé, un instant, sans bouger, avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre mutant bleu, et de le laisser.  
Kurt fixa Angel, un peu inquiet :

\- …Ja ?

Angel soupira, restant à quelques marches de lui, mais décida de se jeter à l'eau :

\- Bon. Ecoute. Je… Suis désolé pour c'que je t'ai dit…

Il sentit son cœur chavirer, quand il vit les yeux de Kurt s'illuminer.  
Bon sang que ce type pouvait le rendre fou.

\- Je pense…Je pense que je vais rester un peu ici finalement… C'est pas trop mal…Et j'ai pas d'argent alors….  
\- C'est vrai ? Bienvenue ici alors !  
\- Euh…Ouais, merci.

Angel passa une main dans ses cheveux et soudain, vit Kurt redevenir inquiet :

\- …Mais tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas…Pour tes ailes… ?  
\- Bah…T'avais pas le choix, j'avais pas le choix. Et regarde, j'en ai des nouvelles plus classes, alors… Ca va.

Kurt fut si heureux d'entendre ça, que sans réfléchir, il se laissa tomber dans les bras d'Angel.  
Celui-ci se sentit se transformer en pierre, tellement il ne s'y attendait pas. Il était paralysé.  
Peter, qui avait rejoint Mystique, son scotch encore dans les mains eut un petit sourire satisfait. Ils étaient tous les deux en bas de l'escalier, à surveiller la discussion, au cas où que ça dérape.  
Raven l'observa, et murmura à l'attention de l'argenté :

\- …Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ce scotch…  
\- Oh, j'avais juste besoin de convaincre un certain ange bien têtu.  
\- … Peter, tu sais que parfois tes méthodes…  
\- Eh, ça a mar…  
\- Me plaisent ? coupa Raven avec un petit sourire en coin.  
\- Oh. Haha. Cool alors.

Les deux observèrent Kurt se détacher doucement d'Angel, et lui proposer de lui faire visiter l'Institut. Au final, Peter rangea son scotch.  
Il n'en aurait plus besoin. Angel était déjà scotché à Kurt de toute façon…

Fin.

Note de fin : Voilà voilà. Vous pouvez imaginer de l'amour dans l'air, si vous voulez, pacque y en avait, huhu.


End file.
